


Angel Wings

by TheLilyoftheValley



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, EmNath, F/F, MLB Rarepair 2020, Rarepair, inspired by the first prompt of MLB Rarepair 2020, not super canon compliant, wrote this on the first day of the year and I'm still glad I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: Inspired by ML Rare Pair Month 2020: Day 1 - "New Years Kiss". EmNath AU. A confession and a kiss. That was all it was, but Nathalie couldn't imagine a better way to ring in the new year.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Angel Wings

_(Me: "…I really like EmNath… There's a rare pair month prompt list… don'tdoitdon'tdoitdon'tdoit…"_

_So here's a oneshot inspired by the first prompt {"New Years Kiss"} of "ML Rare Pair Prompt List 2020" by_ _**mlrarepairmonth from Tumblr.** _

_Sidenote: This is a rarepair and Emilíe's personality hasn't been shown in canon yet. This whole thing is not going to relate to canon too much, except for Nathalie's personality, which I have tried to write as in-character as possible. Basically, this was made for fun, not for complete canon accuracy._ _)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. Nathalie deserves a very loving wife, and since I can't be there to give her the heavens and the Earth, Emilíe's gunna cover me.**

Angel Wings

With a deep breath and one last ounce of courage Nathalie had left to spend, she finally let out what she had been holding in for over a year.

"I love you."

The muted noise of the party kept the space from being too silent. From beyond the doors of the apartment, out onto the small balcony where they stood, muffled noises kept the suspenseful night from being quiet.

A smile, one that carried more mischief than anything Nathalie had seen from anyone else, spread across beautiful rose-colored lips. "And?"

Nathalie shifted on her feet, not daring herself to break their gaze. Her hands linked tightly together behind her back, and the plain long black dress that pooled on the ground rippled as the tip of a black heel tapped against the balcony. "…And… I have been in love with you for almost a year now."

Blue stayed locked with the green, though Nathalie was sure she could see the emotions she had been so desperate to hide.

Said green eyes narrowed, less out of anger and more out of seemingly knowing something Nathalie didn't. "That's quite an interesting thing to learn, my lovely Nathalie…"

"Love-… lovely?" Her head tilted slightly to the side, elegantly-styled black hair tilting the small butterfly clip further away from the balcony lights and further to the direction of the street below. The well-prepared speech she thought she was going to give when the rejection came fluttered from her mind. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Then, the woman in white moved. Pearl whites that made her golden-blonde hair look like the sun kissed the strands bobbed as she moved her rolled her shoulder forward, the sly smile continuing to grow on the lips Nathalie's heart stuttered to whenever she thought about them. The champagne glass in her hand lowered, and as she stepped closer, her other arm lifted to Nathalie's waist.

The black-haired woman tried to take a step back, but Emilíe drew close. Empty space between them disappeared, and playful green stayed with an anxious blue. Blonde hair, soft and styled in a ponytail that curled over her shoulder bobbed as she leaned forward, dipping close to Nathalie's ear.

"What if I told you that I have been crushing on you as you have with me?" Emilíe whispered, her hushed voice the loudest and only noise Nathalie could hear. "What if I told you that I love the intelligence and creativity you have? If I told you that I love drawing emotions from you since you're very good at guarding them from everyone and making you smile makes me feel warm and the world feels a little better?"

Color rose on Nathalie's cheeks, and her breath caught in her throat. "You mean that?" she murmured as Emilíe leaned back.

"Yes." Soft ringing came from the well-manicured nail tapping against the glass, and a long arm gently rested against Nathalie's hip. The smile stayed strong, lips pursing in flirty ways that sent waves of gooey warmth through Nathalie's body. "Do you not believe me?"

A soft snort came from the woman in black. "I didn't expect to confess and learn something I've wanted to hear for almost a year."

"Well, here it is." The woman in white hugged Nathalie close, the arm at Nathalie's hip pressing their hips together. Emilíe's head tilted down as the mischievous look in her eyes flashed. "I like you a lot, Madame Sancoeur, and I want to be in a relationship with you."

The red on Nathalie's cheeks deepened, and the woman ducked her head, part of her embarrassment coming from how much emotion she was laying bare.

Noise echoed from behind the apartment doors, raising as excited voices signaled the coming new year. A few small fireworks, far too early and set off by people too excited to see something explode for the occasion, crackled and popped with color under the night sky, a taste of the event yet to come. Heavy tension hung in the air, and Nathalie could barely move. Time had almost frozen, inching along at a pace far too slow to comprehend.

Emilíe leaned close again, this time drawing her face close to Nathalie's, their noses close to touching. As awkward as their closeness became, the heat of their breaths slightly uncomfortable to the skin, a silent atmosphere hung over them, suspense filling every inch of space around them. "Do you want to do something crazy?" Emilíe asked, voice low.

Nathalie lowered her eyes to Emilíe's lips, watching her form the words her beautiful voice gave sound to. "What do you have in mind?" she asked, her eyelids lowering.

"What if we kissed to bring in the new year?" A soft red swept over the pink, and Emilíe's other arm, the one still holding the champagne glass, draped over Nathalie's left shoulder. "We kiss, and if there's something there, we use this year to explore it further. Does that sound like something you'd like to do, my lovely Nathalie?"

Nathalie looked at the glittering green eyes that she had trapped in her thoughts, the color that had both kept her at ease in times of stress and stressed at simple times of ease, and a sigh left her mouth as the breath she had been holding finally left her chest.

Her body relaxed, and the usual, casual nature they had when they were friends eased the tension in her body. "Sure," Nathalie whispered, the corners of her mouth turning up on their own. "Let's do it."

Numbers began counting down from inside, the voices reaching a fever pitch as the new year grew ever close.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Emilíe asked, a slight tilt to her head as she moved her lips close.

"Always," Nathalie whispered back, tilting her head to the opposite direction.

When "ONE" echoed out from the apartment and the first fireworks from the Seine burst and flashed in the sky, soft lips met. Pink met pink, and warmth swept through both bodies as intimacy grew. Nathalie's right hand rose to Emilíe's hair, careful not to disturb the peacock ornament holding the ponytail together. She pressed Emilíe close, and the other woman returned the gesture, both holding on as they would break apart if they let go.

Fireworks continued to color the night sky as they pulled back, muted emotions on their faces. Shaky breaths echoed in the space between them, and as both opened their eyes, the warmth that ran through their veins kept them close.

Green met blue, and both knew without saying that this was the start of something new.

A softer smile graced Emilíe's face. Even with the mess of rainbow colors over the blonde woman's expression, the woman still managed to maintain an aura of angelic beauty. "Happy New Year, my lovely Nathalie."

Nathalie returned the soft smile, her eyes closing as she leaned in for another kiss. "Happy New Year, my beautiful Emilíe…"

* * *

_Song Inspo: "Heaven" by Julia Michaels. It inspired a few other story ideas, but this was on repeat the whole time I wrote this._

_HHH, wrote this on New Year's Day this year and it was the best way to open on the new year for me. The year hasn't been too good, but I'm glad I wrote this. It's been in my drafts folder for a couple months, and I figure that even if I don't do the other days of the month, I might as well post this as a separate oneshot. If I feel up to it, I may do some of the other prompts, but for now, this will be by itself._

_Anywho, I hope any EmNath shippers enjoyed, and thank you all for reading! :D_

_XD_


End file.
